


In Open Arms - summer shenanigans

by Kirameki_Starfire



Series: In Open Arms [1]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drugs, EraserMic Family, Kidnapping, Rape, Self Harm, Talk of Suicide, Trauma, self starvation, shouting, talk of prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirameki_Starfire/pseuds/Kirameki_Starfire
Summary: Aizawa, Yamada, Shinso, and Eri have now become a happy family. But when summer starts, not all becomes happy, with a series of bad events to follow on for the rest of summer and beyond.⚠️⚠️!!IMPORTANT!!⚠️⚠️This story is very depressive and includes A LOT of depression and depression related things, it also involves the things listed: kidnapping, rape, self starvation, slight abuse, self harm, drugs, alcohol, talk of suicide, shouting, trauma, talk of prostitution. There will  A L W A Y S  be a warning at the start of a chapter or before it happens if it's something smallNote: this is all based on a RP between me and 2 freinds, where none of us can remember a part, I will make it up, also if his gets popular there will be no telling when a new chapter comes out!!!DISCONTINUED UNTILL SAID OTHERWISE!!!
Series: In Open Arms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. All is good...for now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ori child #1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ori+child+%231).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the following warnings: kidnapping

It was the first day of the summer holidays, Shinso was told he would be moved into the hero course after summer, so he decided to go to the mall with all of class 1A. Shota Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada were doing hero duties abroad in the uk (Yamada is fluent in English so that's why they were put there). Eri got to spend the whole summer with Mirio, Kota Izumi, and her other friends. Aizawa and Yamada had also not long adopted Shinso, along with Eri too.

At the mall, all was normal, well for the group of UA students that is, Bakugo was angry, Midoriya was on the verge of tears, mineta was owing a pervert, the girls being girls, the girls kicking mineta away.

Kaminari and Shinso were getting to know eachother, they had already known eachother since not long after the school festival, they met up quite a lot after Shinso scared the life out of kaminari. Kaminari had a crush on Shinso, and Shinso had a crush on kaminari. Finally, kaminari struck up the courage to ask Shinso out, 

"Hay, uh, hitoshi"

"Yeah denki"

"W-will, you-uh"

"Denk's, are you ok?"

"Uhhh— WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?!"

Shinso froze, the whole group froze, and looked at the pair, along with some people passing by.

"Denki..." Shinso says, kaminari looks at Shinso, his face read,

"Of course I will be your boyfriend" Shinso then gives kaminari a quick kiss. Kaminari'd face is red but he is also smiling, and he got so happy that he went hay-hay. The whole group laugh as they carry on throughout the massive mall. 

The group were all having fun, with uraraka being amazed with all the expense things that yaoyorozu was buying her. Shinso and denki were holding hands. Every student was enjoying themselves, but it wouldn't last as long as they all hoped

Just as they were all about to home (at roughly 3pm) they heard a big crash and screaming form the next section of the mall. They all run over as fast as the can, they all have their provisional licenses so they can help rescue people and fight until the pro's get there. When the get their, the find that the League of Villains were the ones who attacked. The group split, with some helping the injured, some helping people get to safety, and the stronger ones like bakugo, todoroki, midoriya and a few others fighting the LOV, Shinso included. 

After about 15 minutes, the pro's show up, but just as they show up and are about the help the kids, Kurogiri uses his quirk to let them all escape, but as the do, Dabi grabs Shinso by the hair. The pro's and kids try save Shinso but kurogiri closes the portal just in time to send midoriya flying into a wall

In the UK, Aizawa's phone starts ringing. He pick it up, it's Yaoyorozu, he puts the phone on speaker,

"Is everything ok Yaoyorozu?"

"Not exactly"

"What happened?!" Yamada buts in.

"Well, um"

"Just say it Yaoyorozu"

"The League attacked the mall and well..."

"Who got hurt Yaoyorozu?"

"They kidnapped Shinso aizawa-sensei"


	2. Who’s In?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the following warnings: Swearing

Aizawa and Yamada froze, “what do you mean Shinso has been kidnapped?!” Aizawa shouted down the phone  
“I’m sorry sensei, the League took Shinso, the pro’s are working to try save him” Yaoyorozu spoke back, as calmly as she could.  
“Make sure the pro’s know that if Shinso isn’t saved they will need to deal with me and yamada, ok?” Aizawa’s voice was stern, almost frightening.  
“Yes sir, understood” Yaoyorozu hung up the call and told the pro’s what aizawa had said

*In the UK*

Yamada put a hand in Aizawa’s shoulder, “Shota, shinso will be ok. He’s a tough kid to crack and he won’t give up without a fight”

Aizawa looks at yamada, “I know, that’s why I’m worried.”

“Remember that he was with the class though, they will fight to save him to, and they might even get to him beofre the pro’s do.” Yamada was doing his best to reassure aizawa that Shinso would be ok. He brought aizawa in for a hug.

Aizawa accepted the hug, “your right, those stubborn kids will save him.”  
Yamada let go of aizawa and have him a kid on the forehead. They weren’t on patrol at that time as they were not long up, it was roughly 7:15 am and they had the day off as they had just arrived the day before. 

*Back in Japan*

When they all got back to the UA dorms, the all went into the common area to discuss what happened that day, the whole class was worried about Shinso, and kaminari in particular. 

Kaminari: “what are so gonna do?!”

Kirishima: “I don’t know bro”

Bakugo: “why don’t we go fucking save him?”

Iida: “we may have our provisional licenses but we cannot save him, we need to leave it to the pro’s!!”

Mina: “in a way iida is right—“

Iida: “Thank you!”

Mina: “I wasn’t finished!! As I said, Iida may be right, but we can’t leave Shinso, who know what they will do to him.”

Midoriya: “and we all know the pro’s will take their time”

Iida: “it would be irresponsible of us to try save him, even with the pro’s!!”

Todoroki: “Midoriya is right, the pro’s will take to long to even get to him”

Iida: “todoroki!”

Bakugo: “that settles it. We’re going to make a plan and save the fucking insomniac!”

Iida: “WH— NO, AS CLASS REP I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!!”

Uraraka: “Iida were going, and you can’t stop us.”

Jiro: “Yaoyorozu called aizawa-sensei and told him and Yamada what happened, we can only imagine how frustrated they must be. They’re in the UK and can do nothing to help, Shinso is their son!”

Kirishima: “Raise Your Hands if your in to help save Shinso!”

Roughly half of the hands of the class was up, the rest were put up slowly and unsteadily. Soon, every hand in the class was up except iida’s

Iida: “fine!! I’ll come along, but only to make sure none of you get killed!”

The class all smiled. Now al other had to do was find Shinso’s location. Before they could discuss anything else. There was a sharp knock on the door, they all expected it to be another teacher or even principal Nezu. Tsu, who was closest to the door, opened the door. There stood a female, she looked older, but not my much, she must have been 17 or 18, her skin tone was darker than theirs but it wasn’t really dark, she has brownish/black curly hair and bright green eyes. Before anyone could speak the girl spoke.

“I want to help find and save that purple haired boy.”


	3. The fear the weren’t ready for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no trigger warnings for this chapter, or none I can see anyway

A/N thank you to our Shinso in this rp (and one of the authors behind the scenes), for writing the base/outline for this chapter, I then expanded and corrected a few things. I had no idea how to write this chapter so I called in backup.

Class 1-A just stared at the mysterious girl but hesitatly nodded, understanding she could help. Mina asked the women for her name and age the women answered, "my name is Arin, I am around your guys age. And I am no hero I am what they call a vigilante, but you can call me Miss X."

*With aizawa and Yamada*

"Zashi we need to go back for our son!"

"Yes I know start packing I'll get us a flight back for now."

"Alright."

With that, Yamada started packing both the fit things, they had barely had time to unpack so it didn't take long. And aizawa called the agency and said they needed an emergency flight home, they were told one was to be scheduled for ASAP.

*With Shinso*

-In his head- Toga just finished trying to get me to talk and slicing me up again but I refuse to tell them anything even if I die but I know this isn't about me being a hero this is about my secret. This is revenge, isn't it, I know that they took me because of my secret oh well. 

*Back with the class *

"So do we have a plan Eri is having a panic attack and Shinso probably isn't doing to well either." Uraraka asked, clearly fear in her voice.

Arin answered, "I'm trying my best Short stuff, so shut up before I make you"

"Calm down newbie, you just apeared out of fucking nowhere, so be nice to us, that goes for the rest of those extras too." Bakugo hissed, small explosions in his palms. Arin rolled her eyes and continued what she was doing.

*Back with aizawa and Yamada*

Yamada finished packing their things and sent Shinso a message, hoping he had is phone on him, unknowing the true reason he was kidnapped. 

Aizawa and Yamada were headed to the air port when they got a message from Shinso. 

*With Shinso*

-in his head- I noticed I still had my phone on me, even though they took my clothes and all my stuff, I quickly use my free hand and text my dads back.

/texts/

Insomniac child💜: Hi dads, I love you, I don't know how much time I have left, don't worry though, I haven't told them anything, and make sure that you tell Eri I love her, I'm trying to stay strong but it's getting harder, but I love you.

Yellow Caterpillar🖤: Hito, keep staying strong, we love you. And we will get you back.

Loud Parrot💛: Hitoshi you need to fight until the end, or until the pro's or 1A get there atleast. We can't lose you.

Yellow Caterpillar🖤: You mean to much to us to lose you.

*Back with aizawa and Yamada*

Aizawa stared at the screen, his eyes started to water but he didn't let himself cry, Yamada warped an arm around his husband and held him tight, reassuring not just aizawa, but them both. Aizawa then took a screenshot of the chat, and sent it to Iida, hoping it will help them, even a little bit, any way to help find shinso.

*Back with the class and arin*

Iida looked at his phone and quickly told the class what the message Shinso sent said. Then a ring shouted something, "LETS GO, I KNOW WHERE HE IS!!"

With that, the class and arin quickly ran out the door as fast as they all could, using their quirks to help them, they called the pro's at the same time. Arin, using the text from shinso and Shinso's phone, had found his location with her mask. They headed to the location, determined to find Shinso. Kaminari was scared to lose his new boyfriend.

*With aizawa and Yamada*

Aizawa got a text from Iida saying that there on there way to Shinso, while the pair were now on the plane home to japan from the uk.

*Back with the class*

The pro's arrived and began to fight the lov. 1A were told to stay back but they sneakily sliped in the back while nobody was watching. They finally found Shinso, it was a Horrifying sight, there jaws dropped, and...

A/N 

Sorry for the cliff hanger. Anyways, hi, it's Brooklyn here. Don't you love that you should follow me, as I have been working behind the scenes. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!

Starfire- I have no influence in what Brooklyn just said, she typed that herself and sent it along with the original plan for this chapter. All I did was correct the punctuation for that. I also added in a few things and edited the way some things are said. But the punctuation for the entire thing🤦 I don't care if someone proofreads it, you need to learn to have correct punctuation😂😂😂


	4. Safe And Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mention of blood

“Jesus ..." 

The state the boy was in was a shock to all of the students, and Arin too. Hitoshi shinso was lying on the floor, in the corner of the small room, curled up into a ball, you could see the scar marks and injuries through the blood stains on his clothes, and his nose was surely broken. He looked up at the class, his black eye slightly squinted and gave a small smile, before going back to how he was, too weak to lean up anymore. 

the whole class seemed frozen in shock for a moment, before Arin stepped forward, holding a vile full of a golden liquid.   
"I need you guys to watch my back whilst I heal, who knows—"   
She was cut off by just what she was about to describe, a villian lunges forward at her, before Bakugou sped over and blasted them away, Arin nodded her head slightly to say thanks. The whole team of students got into action to fight away members: Kirishima, Bakugou and Kaminari being the main protectors around Shinso and Arin. Kaminari was scared to loose his new boyfriend, he had just gathered all his courage to finally ask him out, and feared it may be for nothing. 

Alas all was not lost, Arin soon got to work, the liquid acting like a magical healer on his wounds slowly stopping the blood flow. once he was healed enough, she admitted a gas to send Shinso unconscious peacefully, he should get some rest after what he's seen, she thought. 

The villains retreated after the pros came and found the class, however, Arin had already snuck away with Shinsou, only Kaminari knowing as such that they were on their way to the hospital... but the girl also had other plans, the ride to the hospital was a risky one, but she managed to get there just in time. once Shinso had been put in the safety of a doctor and decent care, she sped off yet again to reunite the boy with his younger sister and dads, getting Eri first from where she was then found her way to the airport for his parents. Now the panicked couple were surprised to say the least, when they saw their youngest child, on a motor bike with a complete, maybe villainous stranger. 

"Eri! Who is this? Where is Hito? Wait- Don't tell me this is one of the villains who took him! Where is my son?"   
Aizawa got straight to the point, activating his quirk on arin just in case, holding his scarf, which is floating, just in case. He quickly picks up Eri from the bike, like he hasn’t seen her for years, he held her close to him. Yamada had the same suspicions but stayed calm and tried to calm his husband down, surprisingly the girl reacted calmly.

"I actually just helped rescue your son, calm down. He’s at the hospital, I can take you there, please trust me" 

The pros were cautious at first but after Eri agreed with her statement, Aizawa blinked and stoped his scarf from floating, they went with her to the hospital to see their son, and older brother for the little one. 

Authors Note- 

Hay, I’m actually the creator of the OC arin in this book, and i honestly love the story so far and are really glad that we were actually able to make it into a book. so yeah, 👌Also it was me who told Starfire we should make this into a book, and they went along with the idea!


	5. Home sweet home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s mention of guns and PTSD.

A/n hi it's brooklynshinso writing another chapter whoooosh so umm yea enjoy!!

Luckily for Shinso, the female who saved him helped him get out of the hospital quickly and took him home, aizawa and Yamada has to stay at the hospital to fill out some stuff. Once the two got back to Shinso's home he invited the female to come in, which she did, Shinso was a pretty good cook so he made the two of them some food and they hanged out watching movies and what not, soon the female told Shinso her name which was Arin X, in return with a very hard stutter said his name was Hitoshi Shinso, since it was to hard for him to talk from injury and trauma he started to use paper and pen to communicate, during that night the two became besties. Some time later aizawa and Yamada came home, they saw there son asleep on the couch and the female on the floor, they smiled and noticed the leftovers which the ate all up! After they called Mrs. Midoriya to ask if she could drop Eri off, which of course she did. 

*the next morning*

It was early morning and Arin had a quick mission to get revenge on the league to do, she carried Shinso upstairs surprised on how little the male weighed, little did she know the insomniac wasn't asleep and just layed there unsure of how to react. She headed downstairs and loaded her guns for the so called mission until she heard heavy breathing and crying!? She ran upstairs to check up on the male, Aizawa and Yamada were there to, after awhile they calmed him down, Shinso still unable to talk wrote down a thank you and headed down stairs to make some food, Aizawa and Yamada asked how did this happen, she explained all she did was load her guns but apparently that sent him into a form of PTSD. After that, they all headed down stairs to eat what Shinso made. Shinso just went upstairs and what they guessed to be a shower. But Shinso was texting someone very important.

*Texts*

Shinso: hello boss I have been rescued but you know that as you were there, I'm back at home and plan on finishing paperwork as I can't do much right now example talking. -mind break

Big boss: it's great to hear from you Hitoshi, and yes that sounds good I'll have Sho drop some stuff off for you unless you'll be able to make it to the base at some time.

Shinso: I'm unsure as for now but thank you very much I'll hopefully see you soon.

*Texts over*

With that Shinso headed into the shower to clean himself up and go hang out in his room and see if he could sneak out by any chance, Untill he got the idea to use his quirk and force everyone asleep and sneak out for a couple hours..... so that's what he did, it didn't take much to ask a question which they all answered at the same time, that's when aizawa knew he royalty fucked up as he took control and forced them all asleep, yes it was really hard to use his voice so the question was very stuttered and took a tool on shinso's voice but he got what he needed to do done and picked up his paperwork and headed home a half n hour before everyone woke up.

A/n: and that's it if umm person adds into this than yea but this is from Brooklynshinso peace out!

A/n: hay, so as you know, this is based on a RP, the rp started on a chat with lots of people on it and then us 3 continued it, and I wasn’t there when it was happening on the big group chat because I was busy, so chapters are taking a while because I need brooklyn or Olivia to write them, but hopefully soon/after chapter 6 there should be weekly chapters/every 2 weeks where I can write it because I know what happens. Sorry for long waits in between chapters!-Starfire


	6. this isn't a chapter, just an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just an update untill the next chapter if one

listen I know this hasn't been updated in many months and I just want to let everyone know. so it's me, Brooklyn, and Ori (i hope they still go by this) that did the RP which this fic is based on. but Ori's RP account has been deleted and the last contact we had was on July 10th, and on the 13th of September Ori left the group chat with the 3 of us in it. Neither I nor Brooklyn knows what happened and why they have left us on read countless times, but the thing is, for the next few chapters I need both ori and Brooklyn to tell me what happened since I wasn't there. and even if Brooklyn can tell me what happened without Ori's help, this was nearly a year ago we started the RP and I don't know if I want to continue since without ori it will never be complete even if I finish writing whats happened in the RP. I and Brooklyn are both really worried about ori since they just up and left with no explanation, we've asked them to tell u what we did wrong but no reply, and I just think and worry about them too much when writing this, even now just writing an update, so unless I decide to write more, this update will stay up.

ori if your reading this, please just let us know your ok, you don't need to explain anything, just let us know your ok. we miss you and still worry about you and both still think of you. want to know how much effect you had? I can't get into fem mic cosplay without thinking of your 'hooker mic' joke you made...that was the last time we spoke. I miss you ori, I really do. oh yeah, I'm trans now ori, I'm your 'father' now if you still remember that joke, I still with my boyfriend, and things haven't been the best mentally wise but I'm still alive. it was you who got me to write In Open Arms in the first place so this page is dedicated to you, if you hadn't wrapped me into writing this I wouldn't have written my other fic's. Every fic I write on here is thanks to you.  
Miss you child #1. love father(Luka)❤❤❤（＞人＜；）


End file.
